Guild Quests
This page will be updated once we know the implications of the latest game update Here is all of the information you ever wanted to know about the Guild quests along with tips and tricks for before, during, and after the Guild Quest. ='What is a Guild Quest'= Mytona has added the Order of the Lily guild quests which are generally released every week. The most recent ones are released on Sundays at 9 p.m. EDT and run through Thursdays at 9 p.m. EDT. 'Why Should I Participate?' Participating in the guild quest is a great way to gain very useful rewards. You will be awarded chests periodically throughout your progress which contain some great stuff to help you while you are playing as well as some coins. In addition, at the end of the quest, all of the guildies receive a rewards chest, the contents of which are dependent upon the final ranking in the quest. ='Hints and Tips'= Here is a running list of tips we have discovered from participating in the Guild Quests: 'Preparing for the Quest' *Keep in mind, tasks include playing Night Yard, Mansion, Reception, and Garden Square. The latest iteration of the quests now include playing Theater, Lake, Watermill, Candy Store, Hattery, Shop, and Crooked Street. *Try to get some of the other rooms in match mode, silhouette, and anomaly *Don't open all of your gifts in your inbox, save 3 to 5 of them for when you get the task to open a gift from a friend *Send gifts to other guildies but make sure to stop 24 hours before the quest starts so you have plenty available for when the quest starts. There is a specific task to send a gift to a friend. Gifts can also be utilized for the collect 10 doves task. This is why it is a good idea not to send all of your gifts during the quest *Try and avoid banishing monsters as this is a task during the quest *Please request and send lives and fixers as normal prior to and following the quest 'During the Quest' Remember, these are rules/suggestions that apply only during the Order of the Lily Quest *You will want to wait on the following until you get tasks directing you to do so: **Request Lives **Give player a life **Send gift to a friend **Open a gift from a friend - however, make sure you don't keep more than 10 gifts in your inbox at a time as if you 30, no one will be able to send you any gifts *During the guild quest only, we don't fill requests until we get the task instructing us to do so. The reason for this is so that when you get the task to give a player a life, a fixer, or a collection item (CI), there will be open requests for everyone. ALWAYS fill the oldest requests first. The only exception to this is if the request is close to expiring (fixers or CIs at 20 minutes old or lives at 3 hours old). We do not want any requests to go unfilled! *When you get the task to give someone a life, please scroll back in chat to find the oldest request. It is also helpful to make a note in chat as to the time of the oldest life request *If possible, avoid banishing monsters until it becomes one of your tasks *If you get the tasks requiring you to complete a location in 30, 45 or 60 seconds, we recommend you utilize the time freeze booster, take a screenshot of the picture, hit pause, and then study the picture. This will allow you to complete the location in a much shorter period of time 'Specific Quest Tasks' Here are the tasks that will come up during the quest as well as tips for some of them: *Timed Tasks. There are three different timed tasks - complete a location in 30, 45, and 60 seconds **Especially for the 30-second task, utilize one of the time-freeze boosters and then take a screenshot of the picture, hit pause, go study the screenshot, and then come back in and finish up the location. You may need to do this several times to finish the location. Make sure you don't close out your game or you will lose your progress **It also tends to be easier to do the 30-second task in match or silhouette mode **Try playing your locations that are a lower level as they are easier to play *Banish Monsters. There are three different monster tasks - banish 10, 20, and 30 monsters **When you click on a monster to banish, it will tell you how many special items the monster has. That number reflects the number of monsters that will be banished. You can adjust the number of monsters you banish to match the task. You many need to banish more than one in order to equal the number you need *Collect 3 Flowers. **Make sure the Ravenhill Trove (flower jewelry box) isn't full **If you are in a location and can't find the flower, check the bottom left of the screen to be sure there are flowers available, if you don't see 0/1 under the picture of the flower (or 1/1 if you've already found the flower), then your box is full and there won't be a flower this time around *Ravenhill Trove Jewelry Box. There is a task to empty the box. If the box is full and you don't have the task, we recommend collecting the rewards from the box so you can keep collecting flowers. The task to collect 3 flowers has a greater reward than the one to empty the box! *Collect 10 doves. Gifting friends will count towards the 10 you need. If you need to subsidize with lives or other requests, please remember you need to scroll up and use the oldest request. You can only send a CI for this task if it is 20 minutes or older *Use booster. Make sure you read carefully to see if this is for a puzzle or a location. These are the items you choose before you actually solve the puzzle or the location *Lives. There are two different life tasks. One to give a life and the other to ask for lives **Make sure you carefully read whether the task is to ask for or give a life. If you ask for lives accidentally when it is the other, you have to wait 4 hours before you can actually ask for lives again. Also, please don't give lives unless you have the task asking you to do so and then scroll up to the oldest request. The exception to this is if the life request is at least 3 hours old, please fill it so we don't lose out on those helps! *Gifts. There are two different different gift tasks. One is to open a gift from a friend and the other is to give a gift to a friend *Puzzles. There will be requests to specifically play Cubes, Wonderstudio, and Lights **Have 10 moves remaining - This is in a single puzzle. **Rack up 25 moves - This is cumulative over multiple puzzles *Locations. There are several other location tasks **Explore a location with an anomaly **Specific Modes - Explore a location in a specific mode. You may have to play locations to get them into a specific mode: ***Silhouette ***Match **Explore specific location **Find Objects - There are several for this task - find 50, 75, or 100 objects - this is cumulative over several locations **100 Seconds remaining - This is cumulative over several locations *Other **Collection Items (CI). There are separate tasks to give or request CIs. You should check to make sure someone has an item from your personal collection before requesting. If you are new to the guild and don't have your own personal collection, you can request items from either Search for Jerry or Andrew Rivers' Childhood collection. It is important that you do not request items from other members' collections. Unless you have the task to send a CI, please don't fill these requests until they are at least 20 minutes old. We do not want requests to go unfilled! **Fixers. There are separate tasks to give and request fixers (twine, lazurite, etc.) **Complete Storyline Tasks. There are a few tasks for completing 3, 5, or 7 tasks. This is completing tasks within the storyline. You must hit "complete" in the storyline for it to count. To ensure our newbies have read this section, please go into chat and simply type "lily" in the chat box. 'Following the Quest' *When you come into the game after the quest is complete, the Leaderboard should pop up within an hour *Click on the Leaderboard *Click on claim *When you go back to the main screen, you will see your rewards! *Once the quest is over, please go back to requesting and sending lives and fixers regularly!!